One and Only
by Hobohunter
Summary: It's time! Claire's having contractions and Leon has to get her to the hospital. Sequel to Always and Forever. LeonClaire. ChrisJill.
1. One and Only

Chapter 1

I laid there with Claire fast asleep in my arms while I watched the sun begin to rise. It had been four months since Chris and Jill's wedding, and that meant that Claire was nine months pregnant. She"ll be having our baby any day now. I looked down at Claire and smiled. She's wearing our wedding band across her finger with the engagement ring. The diamond on the ring glistened from the ray of the sun hitting it.

We we're married a month ago with all of our family and friends attending. We had a small _indoor _wedding. We didn't want another incident like at Jill and Chris'. We especially didn't want to spend our honeymoon in quarantine like they had to. Twenty-four hours of being tested and poked on the happiest day of their lives. I knew that the guests weren't happy about spending the same vacation as them. Claire was royally pissed off when they wanted to do tests on her. She gave some agents a few good kicks to their 'jewels' to get them off of her.

And Ashley, God was she annoying. She was still drunk when they went to take her in. She said some slurred profanities and tired to get some hits off. They were almost gonna tase her when she dropped to the ground and covered her head. I chuckled a bit from thinking about it.

"What's goin' on?" mumbled Claire. She brushed some of her bangs away from her forehead. She fidgeted a bit and opened her eyes. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I thought about Ashley getting tasered again." I looked down and saw a smile form.

"Dumb bitch." she laughed a little and sat up on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at me "What time is it?"

I glanced over to the clock. "It's 6:54" I answered. Claire groaned and laid back down.

"What time did you get up Leon?" I glanced over at the window and turned back. "Around five-ish." Claire put her arm over her eyes and groaned.

"You need to sleep more. You can't be slacking when you have to watch that little brat everyday."

"Hey, today is my last day for three months. Three whole months without Ashley. That's like heaven." I laid back down and turned to face her. "You know me helping you with the baby will be a helluva lot better that baby sitting her."

"I know. I just can't wait until it's outta me." she patted her swollen stomach and glanced over. I placed my hand over hers and squeezed it lightly.

"Then we can have sex again. And again, and again, and again." Claire made a disgusted look and knocked my hand away.

"Leon, we're never having sex again! NEVER." I put my arm across her stomach and whined to her.

"But Claire." I pouted. "You could never say 'no' to sex with me. It's impossible." I buried my face in her neck and closed my eyes.

"Yeah right. I can ignore all of your advances." she scoffed.

"Oh really?" I raised my head and looked at her in her eyes. I was just about to make a move when the alarm went off.

"You better get to work now. Princess Ashley is waiting on your appearance." I got up from our bed with a scowl.

"Ashley ruins everything." I went to the bathroom and took a shower. Afterwards I changed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Claire was there eating a sandwich.

"A sandwich? That's not a real breakfast." I opened the fridge and pull out some milk. I went over to the cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal.

"I just wanted a sandwich. It sounded good." Claire said with a mouthful of food. I sat down with my cereal and opened the newspaper. Claire got up from her seat.

"Gotta pee." she quickly walked out of the room.

"Thanks for sharin'." I took a spoonful of cereal and ate it. About two minutes later I heard a scream and ran out of the kitchen. Claire was in the hallway clutching her stomach with her eyes closed tight.

"Leon. The baby is coming!"

"Now?" I grabbed her shoulder and take her over to the couch.

"Yes now you dumbass! You don't think I know when a fucking baby is coming!" I walked over to the phone and dialed some numbers. The other end picked up and I started to panic.

"Hello?" the voice sounded tired.

"Rebecca! The fucking baby is coming right fucking now!" my voice became even more panicked. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and glanced over at Claire.

"Leon? Oh! Well get her to the hospital I'll meet you there! I immediately hung up the phone and ran upstairs. I grabbed Claire's overnight bag and ran back as fast as I could.

Claire was standing up using the phone when I came back in.

"Yeah Chris. Uh huh, Leon's taking me right now. Can you call the others, Oh call President Graham too and tell him that Leon isn't gonna make it today. Yup, ok. I love you too. Bye." Claire hung up the phone and looked over at me. She looked abnormally calm.

"Leon. Don't freak out on me here. Let's get to the hospital, ok?" she must have seen my face and tried to calm me down.

"Ok sweetheart. Let me get this bag in the car and start it up. I'll come back for you ok? Don't try to walk without me."

"Leon." she said sternly. "I am perfectly capable of walking out to the damn car." She walked past me and went out the front door. I followed her to the car that was in the driveway and unlocked the door. We both got in and started our way to the hospital.

-----------------------------

I grabbed my cell phone and called the hospital to let them know that we were coming shortly. I hung up and looked over at her. She was breathing heavily and sweat began to trickled down the side of her face. I took my hand and wiped it off caringly. She leaned her cheek into my hand and shut her eyes.

"It's ok Claire. We're almost to the hospital. We'll be there any minute." Her eyes clinched shut and she screamed. She grabbed her stomach again and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Hurry the FUCK UP!" I know she wasn't trying to be mean. I mean for God's sakes, she was gonna squeeze a baby outta her you-know-what! I'm glad that I don't have to do it.

A few minutes later I park the car to the closest parking space the hospital had. I got out and opened her door. I scooped her up and closed the door with my foot. I carried her in a hurry into the hospital and bursted in through the door. Nurses crowded us and I put Claire safely into a wheel chair. They wheeled her off and I followed her to the room. Claire changed into a hospital gown and laid down on her bed. The nurses hooked her up to the machines and left us alone.

There was a knock on the door and Rebecca entered. She was wearing a pair of light blue scrubs and a white doctor coat. She smiled and walked over to the two of us.

"Well now. Your contractions are pretty far apart. So that's good news." Rebecca closer to Claire and gave her a smile. Claire reached out and grabbed the collar of the coat.

"Give me the epidurals or I will hurt you." She let go of Rebecca and looked at her evilly.

"Er, yeah you can have them. I'll get someone to do it right now," she quickly left the room and shut the door. I look at Claire with wide eyes and just stare at her.

_"Does it really hurt that bad?" _ She looked over at me and squinted.

"Yes it does hurt really bad. This is all your damn fault." she crossed her arms across her chest and continued to stare.

"My fault? You're the one that spread your legs!" I knew that I shouldn't have said that. I looked over at her and cowered. Her eyes looked like they were inflamed with pure hatred towards me.

"So it's MY FAULT. It's my FUC-" the door opened and Chris and Jill entered. Jill was holding a vase of flowers.

"I'm so excited!" exclaimed Chris. "I'm finally gonna be the cool Uncle!" he walked over to Claire and gave her a hug. Jill walked up and showed Claire the flowers.

"I know you don't like flowers. But here you go!" Jill sat them on the table next to Claire. Claire's eyes began to fill with tears.

"You didn't have to do that." she closed her eyes and the tears went down her cheeks. Chris and Jill looked at me with questionable faces.

"Honey you don't have to cry." I put my hand on top of her again. She looked over and smiled. Then she had another contraction. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. Chris looked at my face and laughed a bit.

I mouthed 'fuck' and looked up at the ceiling. Claire still had a pretty good grip on herself. There was another knock at the door and a man entered with a cart.

"Mrs. Kennedy? I'm Kyle, I'm gonna give you your epidural. I need you to lay on your side while I put the needle in." Claire nodded and I helped her roll towards me.

"About damn time." she grumbled. The man pulled out a-fucking-enormous-needle. Claire and myself are terrified by needles. At least she couldn't see it. Kyle pushed some fluid from it and my eyes grew from the sight.

"Don't tell me how fucking big it is. Shut your damn eyes! SHUT THEM!" screamed Claire as she looked at me. Kyle took a swab with iodine on it to her back and then punctured the needle into her spinal column. She shut her eyes and stifled a scream. She gripped my hand a bit and then she stopped.

"Alright Mrs. Kennedy, we're gonna roll you back now. Ok?" Claire nodded and we both rolled her over on her back. She looked over at me with a horrified face. I smiled and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Kyle left the room and Chris walked over to Claire. His face was white and pastey. Apparently he doesn't like needles as well.

"How ya holdin' kid?" he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Better now." she grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v.

"Well Jill and me are gonna go out to the waiting room and watch for the others. Love ya sis." he kissed her forehead and walked to the door. Jill waved to us and exited with her husband.

Of course we weren't at a normal hospital. We're at a Government facility. There're guards blocking the entire floor so that nothing 'funny' would happen. I wouldn't be surprised if that sick bastard Wesker would try something on us. Especially since Claire is Chris' little sister. So I sat there wit my wife, the soon-to-be Mother of my child. Of course I was packin' heat in my shoulder holster. What man wouldn't in the situation that we're in. I'm not gonna let anything happen to my family. I'll make damn sure of it.


	2. Wesker's surprise

Chapter 2

About four hours later I was sick of sitting there watching t.v. So I got up and went out to stretch my legs. Claire looked at me with a dazed face and smiled. Those epidurals sure did change her mood! (Thank God)

"I'm gonna go get somethin' to eat. I'll be right back. I'm havin' Chris come in to watch ya." Claire had a stupid look on her face and smiled.

"Ok honey." she turned her attention back to the t.v. I walked out of her room and nodded at the two guards on the other side.

"I'm gonna go get some food. I'm sending in my brother to watch her." they nodded in response and I made my way down to the waiting room. I walked inside and saw all of my friends sitting down. I mean all of them. I saw: Chris, Jill, Ark, Elza, Lily, Lott, Billy, Carlos, Barry, Bruce, Fongling, and to my hearts discontent Ashley.

"What's goin' on dude?" asked Chris. I shoved my hands into my pockets and looked at him.

"Hey, can you go watch Claire while I get somethin' to eat?" Chris got up from his seat and walked over to me.

"Of course."

"Hey Leon hold up! I'll come with ya!" Ark leapt up from his chair. Bruce also got up and walked over.

"I'll come too." All of us left the room and we went to the elevator.

"I'll see ya guys. Don't take too long." said Chris as he walked away. The three of us entered the elevator car and rode down to the lower level. Once it stopped we walked directly into the cafeteria.

Bruce was the first to get off and walked over to the line. Ark walked beside me and stayed by my side.

"So how's your old lady?" asked Ark as he eyed the food I was getting.

"Better since she got that damn epidural. She has to be close now."

"I bet. But now you have me freaking out. Elza wants to have a baby. She just talks about how great it'd be. We've only been goin' out for like a year! I can't handle that shit!"

"Come on, you adopted Lily and Lott. You can handle it."

"I don't know if I wanna spend the rest of my life with her." he looked to the ground and kicked his foot a little.

"Hey guys! Hurry up and get your food!" screamed Bruce. I looked over at Bruce and saw a shit ton of food on his plate.

"Jesus, you gonna eat all of that?" asked Ark

"Please. I haven't even gotten to the dessert part yet." he walked off and began to get more food.

After we all ate we started to go back to the elevator.

"Leon." said a stern voice. I turned around and saw Ingrid Hunnigan walking briskly towards me.

"What'd you want?" I asked as she came up to us. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. I looked at it and turned it over to open.

"It's a card for you and your wife." I opened it and it had the picture of a bear holding a bouquet of balloons saying 'Congratulations' I looked at her with an uneasy smile and opened the card. It said: "I hope you have a beary nice day." then signed at the bottom said '-Hunnigan'. I looked at her once again and closed the card. I put on an emotionless face and stared at her in her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"What Kennedy?"

"I'm gonna get back to Claire." I turned around and walked to the elevator and pushed the button. When it opened I entered and turned around. "Hey Hunnigan. I hope you have a beary nice day too." The doors closed after Bruce and Ark entered. I took the card and folded it, then I stuffed it into my jacket pocket.

Once we got back to the floor and exited we were ambushed by Ashley.

"Leon! Claire's starting now!"

"Dammit." I shoved Ashley aside and ran to the room. Before I got inside a nurse stopped me and had me change into sterilized gown thing. I entered the room and saw Rebecca standing in front Claire. Chris was by her side looking sick as a dog. Claire looked over at me and smiled.

"The baby's comin' and I can't feel a thing." her smile widened and looked at Chris. "You can leave now. Leon's here." Chris let go of her hand and walked up to me. He nodded his head and quickly exited the room. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"The head is crowning." stated Rebecca. I looked over at Claire and smile.

"Hey Leon." Claire said.

"Yeah?"

"Rebecca's gettin' a free show." she smiled weakly and laughed a bit. Rebecca's head popped up from the sheet and looked at us.

"Oh this isn't free. Your hospital stay will be buying me some new stuff." she ducked back down and continued on.

"Alright the heads out... now the shoulders... hips... alright!" I saw a red blob and heard a smack. The I heard the cry of a newborn baby. Rebecca handed it to the nurse so that she could weigh and clean it off.

"Congratulations you two! Your the parents of a beautiful baby boy!" screamed Rebecca.

"A BOY!" screamed Claire. "I wanted a boy!" I didn't really care on what we got. At least we have a new addition to our little family. I kissed Claire and hugged her tightly. A nurse walked over with our son wrapped in a blanket and handed him to Claire. He had smooth brown hair and huge blue eyes. I have to say that most of the pictures I've seen of newborns are... well they're ugly. But him. He was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. And Claire holding him made her look like an Angel.

I took my finger and stroked his little soft cheek. He in return grabbed it and held it tightly.

"You have a pretty good grip. Just like your momma." A nurse walked up to us holding a clip board.

"What's this little guy's name?" Claire looked at me and smiled.

"Adam Scott Kennedy." Claire always like my middle name, so she decided to make it our sons'.

"That's a good name." replied the nurse. She wrote down his name and walked over to the other nurses. Rebecca came over and looked at Adam with adoring eyes.

"You gonna show him to the others?" asked Rebecca.

"Of course I am. Claire can I hold him?" I asked while staring at my son.

"Ok." Claire gently handed Adam over to me and I cradled him in my arms. He was so small and soft. He didn't even cry when he was passed to me. I took a few minutes and held him close to me. We stared at each other in our blue eyes. I walked out of the room and made my way down to the waiting room. I carefully opened the door and entered.

Chris was the first to get up from his seat. He walked over to me and stared at Adam with pride like it was his own. The rest followed and crowded around us.

"Lemme hold my baby nephew." said Chris. I carefully handed him over and I saw a side of Chris I've never seen before. He held the baby and kissed him on his forehead. Jill came up beside him and touched his tiny hand.

"He looks like you guys." whispered Jill. After a few more minutes of holding Adam, I took him back to Claire.

Claire was fast asleep when I came back. I looked over to my left and saw a little crib that I could place my son in. We both decided that after he was born he wouldn't leave our sight. We didn't want anything to happen to our child. I went over to the chair that was next to the bed and sat down with Adam in my arms. A few minutes later he was asleep just like Claire.

--------------------------------------------

A couple days later Claire was going to get released. The three of us sat in the room waiting for the nurse to tell us that we could leave. I looked around and saw a couple of vases with flowers in them. They must have gotten there today because Jill took the others back to the house for us. I laughed and pulled out the card that Hunnigan gave to me and handed it to Claire. She opened it and pulled the card out. She read it quickly and raised an eyebrow.

"Beary nice day? What the hell." she tossed the card back to me and laughed a little. "The greeting card companies have no boundaries."

I got up from my seat and went over to the flowers. One vase held yellow and white daisies. And the other held what seemed to be jasmine. I grab the card that was on the daises and read it. - I'm glad you guys finally got together. Now I have a new baby brother!- "_What the hell?" _ I then grabbed the card from the jasmine and began to read it. -You're going to be great parents. See you around.-

"Ada?" I asked out loud.

"Huh?" questioned Claire.

"Ada sent us flowers."

"What? Ada Wong? No way."

"And it seems that Sherry did too."

"Sherry!?!" exclaimed Claire. She arose from her bed with Adam in her arms and walked over to the flowers. She glanced at the daisies and handed Adam to me. She grabbed the card that was from them and read it over and over.

"How'd she send these to us? How'd they both know that we were having a kid?" she tossed the card down on the table and looked at me.

"How should I know?" There was a knock on the door and Chris entered. Jill was right behind him.

Jill and Claire walked over to the bed and began to play with Adam. "Hey you got more flowers." said Chris as he pointed to them. He grabbed the vases and walked to the door.

"I'll go put these in my car. Jill wanna help?" Jill turned around and nodded. She grabbed one of the vases and they made their way out of the room. I walked over to Claire and put my hand on her shoulder. Then there was a knock at the door and Rebecca entered.

"Hey guys. You can go now!" she walked up to Adam and tickled his cheek. Then she exited the room. A nurse with a wheel chair then came in and told Claire to sit in it. Claire got in and held Adam in her arms. We got to the front door and Claire got out of her seat. She looked out of the door and gasped.

"Chris?" I looked out and saw him being shoved up against his car. Jill was right next a few feet off the ground being choked. I ran outside and pulled out my blacktail from it's holster.

"Alright asshole. If you wanna steal shit then-" I saw the red eyes of then men holding them. I shot the one choking Jill in the knee three times and he dropped her to the ground. She recovered quickly and pulled out her custom S.T.A.R.S. M92F handgun and shot Chris' attacker in the shoulder. Chris shoved the guy down and upholstered his Glock 17 and fire at him twice in the chest. Neither of the two fell and began to advance towards Claire.

"Freeze fucker." screamed Chris. He shot him three times in the back and once in the head. The head exploded but then a parasite came out of the neck. Chris continued to shoot at the ganado until his clip ran dry. He reloaded quickly and took aim again.

"A fucking squiggler?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"What the hell is a squiggler? asked Chris as he emptied another clip into the head. "Claire move!" Claire ran back inside the hospital with Adam. The other ganado that still had his head came back to us. I slap another clip in my gun and fired at his head. Jill continued to fire at the 'squiggler' until the head exploded again and the body dissolved into the pavement. Chris and I get the other one taken down and he also dissolved. I turned my head because I heard the sound of a chainsaw go off.

"No fuckin' way." I looked at the end of the parking lot and saw the man with a burlap bag over his head.

"Kennedy. What the FUCK is that?" exclaimed Chris as he stared at the chainsaw wielding ganado.

"We're screwed." I whispered as he started advancing towards us. "Fucking run away!" I began to shoot Dr. Salvador repeatedly with my gun and he came towards me. I had to get him away from Claire and Adam. Even if it costed me my life.

I ran behind a car to take cover and began to shoot him in the head. He turned towards me and swung the chainsaw at my head. Luckily I dodged it by rolling to the side and taking cover under another car. I shot at his legs and saw him slicing through the metal that was above my head. I roll out on the other side and was grabbed by another ganado. He held me up against the car waiting for Dr. Salvador to come and kill me. I reached up and kicked him in the face and began to run for the door.

"Where the fuck are the goddamn guards!" I screamed. There should be guys out here helping me with this crazy bastard. I got up to the front of the building and I was pushed up against one of the columns that was at the entrance. I saw the evil demented eyes of him as he lowered the saw closer and closer to my neck. I closed my eyes and thought of Claire. She was going to have to raise Adam all by herself. She was going to be a widow and be all alone. I heard a deafening noise and opened my eyes. Dr. Salavdor flew back spinning and had the chainsaw impale himself. He dissolved like all the others. I then heard another shot and saw the lone ganado that held me up against the car die.

I looked over at the door and saw Claire holding a Handcannon. Her hands were trembling with the massive gun gripped inside of them. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. I quickly ran over to her and pulled her into tight hug. She lifted her head and began to kiss me all over.

"I thought that I was gonna lose you." she cried into my shoulder. I pulled her in even closer and buried my face into her neck. I turned around and looked past the parking lot. I saw four people standing on the roof of the building that was across the street. I could only recognize three of them from afar. One had blonde hair with black sunglasses wearing a suit. The second had red hair and was dressed similar like the first. The third had short black hair and was wearing a long flowing red dress. And the fourth had short blonde hair and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

Chris ran out of the hospital screaming at the people across the street.

"Wesker you sick son of a bitch! Face me like a real man you mother fucker!"

The man with the blonde hair jumped down from the building and landed in the middle of the parking lot. Claire and I got up from the ground and stared at Wesker as he approached us.

"Greetings Redfields and Kennedys. How nice to see you all. It's good to finally meet you Leon. I've heard so many things about you." his emotionless face continued to look at us.

"What the fuck do you want?" snarled Jill.

"My, my Jill. You sure do have a mouth on you now. You must have gotten it from your darling husband."

"Why are you here?" demanded Claire.

"Why Claire. I came to see your son. Don't worry dearheart, no harm will come to little Adam."

"Hey guys what's goin-" said Rebecca as she exited the hospital. She stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at her former Captain.

"Ah Miss Chambers. It's a pleasure to see you as well."

"Alright asshole. Let's finish this once and for all." said Chris as he advanced towards Wesker.

"Sorry Chris, but I really don't have the time to play. I just came by for a pleasant visit."

"Pleasant? You almost had Leon killed!"

"I had my men ready if Claire didn't take action. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work that needs to be done. We'll surely meet again." Wesker suddenly disappeared.

Chris turned back and looked at all of us. Claire had went back in and got Adam from one of the nurses. Chris went over to Jill and pulled her into a hug.

"Let's get outta here." said Claire as she looked at me.

"Yeah. Well you guys are gonna have one helluva story to tell the guys at the party." said Chris.

"Party?" I asked.

"We have a party waitin' on you back at your house. Let's get goin' then."

Claire and I walked to our car and placed Adam in his car seat. Claire insisted that she sit in the back seat with him as we drove home. Once we got there we were greeted by our friends and told them about what happened.

As long as Weskers' alive, we'll never be safe. But we'll be waiting for when he tries something again. And just like every other time we'll come out tired and bruised. But we'll still be alive.

A/N: Blah, blah, blah. I finished another story! Yippie!! I had no inspiration to write for the past few weeks. I've tired everything to get back into my writing groove. Mostly reading and playing videogames. As usual. I sat at my computer yesterday staring at it thinking on what to write. I thought for a few good hours and then BAM! It hit me like a truck. And now I have a notebook to jot down my ideas. I have shit planed for DC and CBS. I should've thought of this notebook crap earlier. It would have saved me many hours or thinking. And prevented me from getting headaches. After I post this I'm gonna work on my other stories. Woohoo! Thanks for reading my story! Tell me if you liked it. But please don't flame.


End file.
